


Four Messages Left On Anderson's Voicemail

by unquietspirit



Category: Fake News RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Anderson's giggles, Comment Fic, Gen, Pundit Round Table, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietspirit/pseuds/unquietspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Messages Left On Anderson's Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> This will make no sense unless you've watched [this epic Ridiculist](http://ac360.blogs.cnn.com/2011/08/17/the-ridiculist-gerard-depardieu/?hpt=ac_t3).

“Dude, even _my_ giggles aren’t that high-pitched. You sounded like a baby bird. Seriously. Would you mind if we made that our Moment of Zen tomorrow? We're going to no matter what you say, but I want a rough idea of what your reaction will be.”

“Hey, Anderson. Don’t feel too bad, okay? I wouldn’t even be able to say half the things you said, never-mind with a straight face. Anyway, it was really damn cute. See you later.”

“Andy! Somebody put it on Tumblr, and the post has six thousand two hundred notes already! It’s all over my dash; everyone's saying the sweetest things. Hang on, let me refresh… now it’s six thousand two hundred thirteen….. and now it’s six thousand two hundred twenty six…. and now it’s six thou-” *

“You just had to go and be that fucking adorable on the same night I pulled out my best Dr. Strangelove, didn’t you? This means _war_ , Cooper.”  
\--  
*as of posting this, the number is 8,518  
[(click and scroll down to see what it is now)](http://zeggy.tumblr.com/post/9078245294/)


End file.
